That Rachel Elizabeth Dare
by The Original Anon
Summary: A two-shot with Rachel and Percy. Percachel, but only as friends. Percabeth, definately! Constructive critisism wanted. NOTE: Also written in my bubblier, happier, more naive days, trying to become an awesome author. So it's horrible.
1. Percy

**I'm writing a Percachel two-shot from Percy and Rachel's POV's, just cuz I'm so bored. It's a prequel to my other story, **_**Forever**_**. Btw, I made an error, that story isn't a two-shot, it's just a short story.**

**It's not romance, only friendship. I mean, I don't get why so many people hate Rachel! She's an awesome friend and tries to make Percabeth stronger! She only seems to get in the way because of Annabeth's jealousy.**

**So, enjoy! And flame me if you want, but I'll ignore it if it's not constructive criticism, only some stupid review saying that you hate Rachel, because this DOES have Percabeth (I'm such a sucker for that.).**

**Boredom often gets the better of me.**

**-Cake**

* * *

Percy's POV:

I glanced at the clock. Another dreaded day at Goode's was almost done. Five… Four… Three… Two… One… _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnng!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I hurried out of the classroom and literally ran out of the building. After a few blocks, I stopped at the subway station and rode home. The whole time, I was thinking about the killer prophecy, and… And my stupid twisted teenage relationships. It was spring in NYC already, and I was running out of time, fast. I needed to think.

Instead of walking towards my apartment, I made a few turns and walked to Central Park, where our building is close to. I tended to go to the lake there, because it was relaxing and helped me calm down.

I passed by a few joggers taking their dogs out for a walk. Close to the lake, I saw a familiar red-headed girl sitting on a bench, drawing on her sketch pad. I walked up to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped, and turned around.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me! I thought you were some beggar who knew who I was, trying to get me to give you money!" she said, laughing.

I half-smiled, and trying to sound offended, said, "Me? A beggar? Now that's just offending. You mind this beggar joining you on that bench?"

Rachel quickly lowered her head, sketched on her pad and without looking up, said, "Sure." I slid onto the bench, next to her.

"Hey, what's that you're drawing? Can I see?" I asked. Rachel shifted uncomfortably but tilted the drawing pad so I could see it.

She had sketched the many monsters in our journey through the Labyrinth, and captured the fierceness of each, their power-hungry eyes, and their hideous forms. It was… It was amazing.

"Wow, that's really good, Rachel. How long have you been learning art?"

"Since I was five. Art's interesting, and it gets your mind free of worrisome thoughts, you know? I mean, it comes alive in a way that you would never expect," she said absent-mindedly. "Oh, sorry, I must be boring you."

I shook my head. "Uh, no, it's fine. Annabeth goes on like this about architecture." I smiled, but then frowned, thinking of Annabeth. Rachel studied me apprehensively, then the lake. She sketched the shape of its shoreline, and the ducks that had come back up north for spring.

"She likes you a lot, you know," Rachel said, still sketching. I flinched.

"Nah, she like's _Luke_, or Kronos now. She has since she was seven. She's not going to change," I said flatly. Rachel slightly shook her head, and sighed.

"No, Percy. I know. She loves you. More than that Luke. In the Labyrinth, you told me she wasn't usually like this. Haven't you wondered why? Because of me. She's jealous, and she thinks that you like me more than her. It took a blow on her, and that's why."

I tried to cut in, but Rachel raised her index finger in a way that said _wait_.

"I know that, because her feelings are really easy to read. She's hurt, Percy," Rachel said.

"Oh my gods. I am so slow. Why couldn't I see that? Yeah, Annabeth is _jealous_. That's something new," I said sarcastically, my moodiness making my attitude worse than normal. "Look, Rachel. She hates me, and loves that traitor Luke. I know you're just trying to make me feel better. Thanks for trying." I got up to go, but Rachel tugged my arm _hard_, pulling herself up so she stood with me.

"Percy. Listen to me. She loves you. You broke her heart without knowing it. You're both in serious, emotional _pain_. Do me a favor, as a friend, will you? When you get to camp this summer, let her know about your feelings, okay?" Rachel pleaded.

I didn't say anything at first, but I considered all that she had said to help me and Annabeth and said, "Fine." Rachel looked pleased with herself, and I turned to go, but then thought of something. I turned back, and half-hugged Rachel with one arm.

"Thanks for always being here for me and Annabeth, and being a great friend," I said.

"You're welcome," Rachel said warmly. I let go of her shoulders and I jogged towards my building. I stopped, and turned around to glance at her again. She was staring into the sky, at a graceful eagle on top of a tall skyscraper. Rachel held up her pad and began to quickly sketch the scene. I shook my head and smiled to myself.

_That Rachel Elizabeth Dare. _

* * *

**So, whaddya think so far? I still have to do Percy's POV, but I'm putting it into another chapter. Then it would still be a one-shot, right? Oh gawd, I'm so confused with this Two-Shot One-shot thing. Okay… I think I got it now.**

**So review for this chapter, and Cake will give you Cake. O-o **

**I think this is slightly better than my other story. And remember, I CAN do requests, for PJaTO and the Twilight saga. Harry Potter if I try, but I only faintly remember some of the series.**

**-Cake**


	2. Rachel

**Dang, I forgot to put the disclaimer AGAIN. –sigh- Well here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJaTO. The fabulous Rick Riordan does.**

**There. This is Rachel's POV, btw, for all you clueless readers out there. **

**-Cake**

* * *

Rachel's POV:

Tick, tick, tick, tick. Oh, stupid clock. I feel like running out to Central Park and just drawing the landscape there, not sitting in a classroom listening to Mr. Blofis go on and on about literature. As nice as he is, he's an ELA addict.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnng!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ I smiled secretively to myself. With my backpack slung over one shoulder and my sketch pad tucked underneath my arm, I speed-walked out the doors. I passed the courtyard and continued walking that direction, until I reached Central Park.

I looked around. _What to sketch today?_ I thought. My conscience shrugged, and I walked over to a bench facing the lake. My mind soon began to wander, though, and I found myself sketching some of the monsters on my journey with Percy and Annabeth through the labyrinth.

A finger tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped. _Oh gosh, maybe that was a burglar. If they knew who I was, they would definitely ask me for money_, I thought frantically, fingering the hundred dollar bill in my pocket. _And if I didn't give them the money…_

_Rach, just look behind you._

I turned around just to find a familiar-looking boy with raven hair, and green eyes that seemed to smile at me.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me! I thought you were some beggar who knew who I was, trying to get me to give you money!" I said while laughing, slightly embarrassed.

Percy half-smiled, and tried to sound offended. "Me? A beggar? Now that's just offending. You mind this beggar joining you on that bench?"

I quickly lowered my head, sketched on my pad and without looking up, said, "Sure." Percy slid onto the bench, next to me. So close, that Annabeth would never approve.

"Hey, what's that you're drawing? Can I see?" he asked. I shifted uncomfortably but tilted the drawing pad so he could see it. I wasn't used to people looking at my artwork. My art felt like it belonged only to me, and it was private.

I waited for his response. His eyebrows were raised, and he looked amazed at my simple monster sketches.

"Wow, that's really good, Rachel. How long have you been learning art?" he asked.

"Since I was five. Art's interesting, and it gets your mind free of worrisome thoughts, you know? I mean, it comes alive in a way that you would never expect," I babbled. "Oh, sorry, I must be boring you," I added, slightly ashamed.

Percy shook his head. "Uh, no, it's fine," he assured me. "Annabeth goes on like this about architecture." He smiled, but then frowned, probably thinking of Annabeth. I studied him, then the lake. I roughly drew the shape of its shoreline, and the ducks that were swimming around contentedly in it.

"She likes you a lot, you know," I blurted out, still sketching. He visibly flinched.

"Nah, she like's _Luke_, or Kronos now. She has since she was seven. She's not going to change," he said flatly. I slightly shook my head, and sighed. _Boys are so slow_. **(AN: splatteredpaint said this in a review. xD)**

"No, Percy. I know. She loves you. More than that Luke. In the Labyrinth, you told me she wasn't usually like this. Haven't you wondered why? Because of me. She's jealous, and she thinks that you like me more than her. It took a blow on her, and that's why," I said, suddenly feeling braver than I usually do.

Percy tried to interrupt, but I raised my index finger. _Wait_.

"I know that, because her feelings are really easy to read. She's hurt, Percy," I said.

"Oh my gods. I am so slow. Why couldn't I see that? Yeah, Annabeth is _jealous_. That's something new," Percy said sarcastically, which made me more disappointed than ever. "Look, Rachel. She hates me, and loves that traitor Luke. I know you're just trying to make me feel better. Thanks for trying." He got up to go, but I tugged on his arm and pulled myself up so I stood with him.

"Percy. Listen to me. She loves you. You broke her heart without knowing it. You're both in serious, emotional _pain_. Do me a favor, as a friend, will you? When you get to camp this summer, let her know about your feelings, okay?" I pleaded. Dear gods, get me out of this mess.

He looked hesitant, but seemed to be thinking about what I had said to him and said, "Fine." I felt relieved and happy that I could help. Percy turned to go, but then seemed to remember something. He turned back, and half-hugged me with one arm. Yikes. Red-zone. Annabeth alert.

"Thanks for always being here for me and Annabeth, and being a great friend," he said. Wow. Deep.

"You're welcome," I replied in what I hoped was a sure-no-problem tone. He let go of me and jogged away. I sat down again when something caught my eye. An eagle, Zeus' symbol, perching on the top of a brilliant skyscraper. Very majestic.

I began to scribble on my sketch pad, hoping to finish before the eagle flew away when I had a sudden urge to turn around. I did just that, and saw Percy. He had a ghost of a smile etched on his tanned face, and he turned back around.

I'll bet he didn't know it, but I smiled back, and turned my gaze back towards the eagle. It had spread its wings, and it's face lifted towards the sky. I just managed to capture the magnificent scene when the eagle flew away, and disappeared with a flash, seemingly winking at me as it did so.

And again, I smiled; this time towards the heavens, toward Zeus, and I heard a laugh-like thunder rumble in the distance.

Fin.

Copyright Azncakegrl 2008©

**

* * *

**

Sucky ending, I know, but I couldn't just do 'That Rachel Elizabeth Dare' again. And using Percy's name instead doesn't really fit well. Rachel's POV was easier to do, maybe because I'm a girl. o-o Okay, one less fanfic to worry about.

**Review, please! Otherwise I'll stop writing my stories. I mean, if you read the story, at least take the time to review. It'll make the author happier. So press that gray button NOW.**

**-Cake**


End file.
